The Other Cullen Hybrid
by KDenaliLuv
Summary: What if Bella gave birth to twins? Will the second child change the life of one Denali vampire forever? What happens when he has to go work for the Volturi as grows older for his parents mistakes? Can you take a guess which Cullen has to die? Read and find out. (First fanfic. Don't like don't read)
1. Ch1: Summary

**Summary-**

What if Bella gave birth to twins that night instead of one. What will happen the war starts and the Denalis meet EJ Masen Cullen for the first time? Someone has to die for all the trouble that was caused. Can you take a guess which Denali will be EJ's mate. Sorry bad summary. First story that Im writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight. All belongs to SM.**

**Sorry about that publish. One of my friends from school were messing with my computer.**

**No One's** Pov

Soon after Bella gave birth to Renesmee Carlie Cullen and EJ Masen Cullen the wolves attacked. Two of the younger wolves snuck around back and crashed into the house. They were halfway through when they saw something moving near them. They snarled at the figure and they both dug their paws into the baby and the baby screamed out. Rosalie came into the room and went for the nearest wolf. She caught one and grabbed the the front right leg and squeezed the wrist area. That action made the wolf howl in pain and then she put her hand against his chest and pushed him back while still holding onto his arm, thus pulling his arm out of his socket. She let him go and turned her attention to the other wolf who was busy trying to save his comrade but finish the job; which was to kill the baby. Rosalie went to grab at the other wolf's muzzle but he took a snap at her. She backed up a little and went to spring at him but she heard howling and the wolf that was stuck in the window wriggled out and jumped to the ground. Collin was helping Brady up off the ground and went to run towards the border.

Rosalie went to check up on EJ but he was gone. She panicked and went to go and find the others. She walked past Carlisle's office and heard a child's screaming. She took a look inside and saw Carlisle leaning over EJ and Edward was looking at his mauled son in horror. But he also looked downright murderous at the same time. Rosalie continued on to go and fill everyone in on what happened. She got downstairs and everyone looked sad and angry. All of the Cullens, sans Carlisle and Edward, cringed when EJ screamed in pain. Esme wanted to break down and weep for her "grandson". Jasper was trying very hard to try and make EJ relax and everyone else. But at the same time Jasper was feeling EJ's agony and it was hard to actually get him to calm down.

"Next time I see one of the fucking mutts they're going to reget they ever had that puppy gene." Emmett spat out furiously. Jacob looked at him like he wanted to strangle him but said or did nothing.

"Emmett!", Esme reprimanded weakly,"Watch your language. Your necie can still hear you."

Emmett looked at his "mother" and muttered a few more curses under his breath about the wolves. Another scream echoed throughout the house and the scream was followed by the scent of fresh blood. The scent washed over the vampires and everyone held in their breath. Soon after it was followed by another scream. After the scream ended everyone went outside-far away from the Cullen house. They couldn't handle hearing EJ screaming. Everybody asked Rosalie what explained how the wolves were inside the house but she didn't say how they caught EJ. Then she went on explaining how she "fought" off the wolves. After she told the story, Emmett and Jasper, started growling and looking towards the border. Alice and Rosalie tried to calm down their mates and Esme looked horrified at what sje heard.

"Come on Carlisle is already finished with EJ. He and Edward are waiting for us. Need to help and prepare Bella for when she wakes up." Alice said.

Everyone ran back to the house and Edward stared at Rosalie in horror as he read her thoughts from what happened. Emmett asked how his nephew was and Carlisle explained what was going on with EJ.

"There will permanent scaring from his waist to his chest. Another long scar from his forearm to his wrist. His voice box is damaged. It's not damaged permantley, just needs a lot of human blood for it to heal. For the healing process it, a rough estamite will be a year or two. At this point he will be scared mentally and physically." Carlisle explained to everyone.

Edward growled out loud. Then stopped and started to dry sobbing. He fell to knees and started chanting,"I'm sorry, I'm sorry.",over and over. Everyone left him alone and started to go up to the house and do things like getting prepared for Bella to wake up to her new life.

**Review if you want. Won't judge on commenting. To lazy for spell check. Hope you like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight.**

**Sorry if I dont update for awhile. School is hectic, especially w/ it ending and i have limited internet access. To lazy for spell checks.**

**Bella's** POV

I woke a few months ago and I find out I not only have a daughter but also a son. I was so excited but I wasn't allowed near him with his condition. I was _pissed _when I found out what happened to him. It took nearly everyone to hold me back but Edward and Jasper helped me calm down. What was worse that not only was my son hurt but Jacob imprinted on my daughter. What a nightmare. I'm currently being filled on how my son is doing. Apparently he is going to need human blood in order to heal and he is not going to be able to talk for his first year and his second year. I wanted to cry but now I can't.

"When am I going to see my son? Am I ever going to see him?" I asked sourly.

Edward grabbed my hand. "Now love, I know you won't lose control but we need to make sure. EJ wants to see you too but Carlisle thinks its best if we _all_ wait and see whats going to happen." Edward looked at everybody. Alice gasped and everyone tensed. She was having a vision and Edward "saw" what she did. He growled out and let go of my hand and stood up.

"How did someone know about us? We took every precaution we could, Alice. Why now did he choose to attack us with the Volturi," Everybody tensed at the name. Edward looked at Alice for answers. Alice just shrugged her shoulders. Edward scoffed at her.

I was thinking about the time I spent outside with Renesmee and Jacob. Two weeks ago Jacob, Renesmee, and I went hunting. I was looking towards the forest when I heard a soft growl. At first I thought it was Jacob's stomach and I ignored it but then I smelt something...sweet yet smelt like human blood but I thought I was smelling Renesmee's blood so again I ignored it. I thought more about it when Alice said that she and Jasper were going out to hunt. When they were gone I told them about how I think this person found out about Renesmee. Everyone,sans Jasper and Alice, looked perplexed. I asked Edward what Alice saw. Edward looked troubled. I sighed.

"Edward these are my children too. What did Alice see?" I asked. I waited for him to say say something. Everyone looked at Edward expectantly. I guess Emmett got impatient because he sighed loudly and asked what he "saw".

"I 'saw' EJ dying. He was with the Volturi. Then he died. We were with other covens from around the world." Edward explained. Esme asked if a fight was going to happen in the vision and Edward shook his head.

I felt like Edward was leaving something out of Alice's vision. We all sat around for awhile and pondered what Edward had just explained. I mentally growled at the thought of anyone hurting my children especially EJ. I looked at my husband and at my family. I sighed at the fact that now I have my family, its now about to be taken away from me. Something in the back of my mind is telling me that something bad is going to happen and its going to happen soon but I ignored it.

Carlisle spoke up,"Well I guess we should go and call for help. The best we can do is ask our friends to witness the growth spurt that these two are having because they're growing fast. They should reach the age of five or six by the end of this year."

I nodded at what he said and I stood up to go and be with EJ. Edward came up behind me and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. Edward squeezed gave my hand a small squeeze. Together we walked up the stairs to EJ's room(He's mainly in Edward's old room). We walked into the room and I held in my breath.

EJ's left side is wrapped in gauze from his waist up. Tubes and and wires were sticking out from various places of his body. A small thin blankey was covering him. He must have heard us because he turned his head and smiled at us. RIght then and there I wanted to break down and cry. He must have been talking to Edward because Edward smiled and coughed out a small chuckle. I turned towards Edward and looked at him expectantly. He smiled and said later. I frowned a little at that and Edward kissed the top of my head.

I walked over to EJ and held his hand and told him most of what happened downstairs. I told him that some friends adn family were going to visit us and he nodded. Edward told him about the Denalis that we considered family. He told him about the sisters and Carmen and Eleazar. Edward told him a little about Eleazar and his history and then explained about the sisters. But he didn't go in depth, for which I was grateful for. We spent a little more time with EJ and Carlisle shooed us out to prepare EJ for when he left. But before we left the room Carlisle said he was going to tell us what needed to be done for when he left. We nodded and left.

**Chapter 3 is done. Hope you like. Thank you WeeDevil for your reviews and support. Please review. Again to lazy for spell check.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything.**

**To lazy for spell check. Again i my not be able to update a lot. I'm going to give you EJ's POV. Figured you would want his view on things. I'm sorry if it seems that I'm rushing but I'm gonna do a lot of time skips here.**

**EJ's** POV

It's been two weeks since Mom and Dad told that a war was going on. I figured out that my sister and I were the cause of it. Dad told me it wasn't my fault but I still think that it was actually my fault that I was born. Anyway's Mom told me that our "cousins" from Denali are coming here today. Before Grandpa Carlisle left he told me that I wasn't able to talk but I could write on pad and pencil or type on the laptop. If not Dad could translate what I'm saying to other people.

During the months that I _was_ able to go downstairs, I found out that Renesmee could show people what she did during the day wiht just her touching your cheek or face. I'm currently downstairs with mom and Nessie and Jacob. Dad is waiting outside for the Denalis to come. The plan for us introducing us to all of my familys' friends is for them to meet Ness first and if they can control themselves or will help thenthey can meet me. Personally I would rather be upstairs recovering than meeting people. After the incident with the wolves(Yes he can still remember things that young, he's had trust issues with meeting new people. It took me a few months for me to be actually around everyone but Emmett still scares me.

Dad just called out to Mom to bring her down so now I'm left alone watching cartoons.

* * *

It' been 10 minutes since Dad called Mom guys outside and I'm hungry. I could hear what was going on but I couldn't hear what they were saying. So I went to the kitchen figuring Dad and the rest were outside talking. But when I went to walk to the kitchen I met a cold hard body. I landed on the floor with a soft "thump". I looked up at who I bumped into and was met with a pair of golden eyes. I just sat there and stared at her.

"Hello and what's your name my little one?" The woman asked me in a soft voice. I just looked at her and said nothing.

"Kate," Dad said through gritted teeth,"Everyone this is my son, EJ Cullen. Bella gave birth to twins. He can't really talk due to... recent events."

I shook my head at the sound of Dads' voice and stood up. I dusted myself off and went to stand by my mom. Mom put her arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. Dad looked tensely at Kate. I frowned in confusion at was going on. I asked Dad a question in my head.

_"Dad whats going on? Did I do something wrong?"_ I asked him.

Dad turned his head to look at me and smiled softly at me. He shook his head at me but I still felt like I did something wrong. After Dad shook his head at me Kate looked at me. I gave her a small frown and looked at her intensly. I normally don't trust people off the bat, that would be Nessie's job. Even though I'm a few months old I have a pretty good judge of character.

One time when I came downstairs for grandpa to introduce me to the family, I clearly remember me staring at uncle Emmett because he was so...big. But when he started cracking jokes and pulling small pranks on everyone I instantly thought of a big pranking teddy bear. As soon as I thought that Dad started laughing out loud and everyone looked at him. After he was done laughing at me, my face went into a light shade of pink by then, he told everbody what I thought of Emmett. Then they all laughed at me even Nessie.

So going back to point, I looked between Dad and Kate then I looked up at mom. She was looking at Kate and Dad with a confused look. Dad said something to Mom but it was to fast for me to understand. After what Dad said to Mom, Mom looked at Kate and motioned for Kate to follow her. Kate nodded her head and followed her outside.

I srunched my eyebrows in fustration at what happened in the few minutes when the Denalis walked in here. I let out a mental sigh and walked into the kitchen not even bothering to stick around for Dad to introduce the others to me. In time I will know their names, but now I want food.

**Next time will be the conversation with Bella and Kate. Hope you like this chapter. Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. **

**To lazy for spell check.**

**Kate's **POV

Bella motioned for me to follow her and I nodded at her. I followed her outside and we both broke out into a run. We stopped at a cottage just a few miles out from the main house. Bella opened the door and let me in. She sat down in one of the couches and gestured me to do the same. I sat down and made myself comfortable, even though vampires don't need to. I waited paitently for Bella to the conversation.

"So you're my son's mate?" Bella asked.

I nodded and felt a little tense. She knew that Bella is still a newborn and she was calm before a storm. But then again I thought about how Bella is a lot more reasonable than Edward considering how he acted towards me. But one can never hope for too much. Bella was looking at me the whole time I was analyzing about what the outcome was going to be and she smiled softly at me.

"Kate, I don't have a problem with you being with EJ. The problem I have is that he so young and with his current... condition. To be honest with you I never expected both of my children to find their right ones _this_ early. Although I know it's alright with you because you're family and-well I know he'll be taken cared of. All I'm asking for you to wait for him to grow a little, if he even does. But that's beside the point, I want you to wait for him to grow up and maybe if he wants he can go and live with you." Bella explained to me.

I nodded my head and thought about what she said. Part of me wanted to just take EJ far away and keep him safe. But one part was bothering me about EJ. It was the fact that both Edward and Bella said he was in an accident and he had scar that was peaking out from his shirt. I was debating on whether I should ask Bella or not.

_"Gah! To hell with it, EJ's my mate and I need to know!"_ I thought.

"Bella what exactly happened to EJ? You and Edward both said that he was in an accident. Before you say I can't, I have a right to know." I said hoping she'll tell me.

Bella looked at me for awhile and nodded her head. "The night the twins were born, the wolves attacked and two of them attacked the house. One of the wolves paws gaught onto EJ. They tore through his skin and left permanante scaring from his waist to his throat. His voice box his damaged but not permantley. Just for a year or two. But the rest of the scaring will be permanate. All in all Kate I hope you do accept EJ how he is, no matter how...damaged he is." Bella explained to me.

When Bella told me that I was horrified at what she told me. I feeling mixed emotions of anger, horror, and sadness. But I reassued Bella that I love EJ no matter what is wrong with him. Bella nodded her head and I left after saying my thanks to her. I ran back to the house and went to where EJ and everybody else was hanging out.

* * *

I walked into the living room and saw EJ playing video games. Edward saw me and proceeded to block EJ from my view. I smirked at him and let him "see" what Bella and I talked about. Several minutes passed and he looked at me with a pissed off look. He hissed at me and my smirk grew into a smile. I turned away from him and went to sit in between Eleazar and Irina.

When I sat down, Eleazar gave me a small chuckle and I gave him a "What-are-you-laughing-about" look. He looked at Edward and then EJ. He shook his head at EJ.

"Well after you and Bella left, EJ "asked" Edward if he could go and take him rock climbing today." Eleazar explained chuckling at the end.

I looked at him in horror and looked towards where EJ was. I scrunched my eyebrows together in worry. I sat down and thought about how EJ was going to be asd he was older.

_"If EJ is going to like that as he grows older then I need to keep him in my sight 24/7. Not that I care of course. Huh, when he grows older then we can do...other stuff."**(****giggle)**_

I added in that last part for Edward. He looked in my direction and growled lowly at me. All I did was smile innocently at him. To piss him off even more I got up and sat next to EJ. He looked at me and turned back to the TV.

"What are you playing EJ?" I asked.

He reached behind him and wrote down,"_I'm playing a video game, Need For Speed. I'm trying to beat Uncle Emmett's high_ _score_." Then he asked if I wanted to play with him. I nodded my head eargerly. He got up and grabbed another X-Box control for me. He fiddled with his control for a few moments and handed me the other one.

So for the next hour and a half we played 'Need For Speed'. Then _Edward_,I thought maliscliously, interrupted _our_ time together. I narrowed my eyes at him and was about to growl when I saw EJ shake his head at his father. Then he wrote on his writing pad,"_I want to stay with Kate."_ Edward shook his head and EJ scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

I glared at Edward behind EJ's back. I let him hear my thoughts at him.

_"What the hell Edward? Bella and I had an agreement. I can be with EJ as long as he wants me to. You know that means? You **can't **interfere with our relationship. If you do I can always bring Carlisle and Tanya into this. Then EJ will know all about what is going on and I don't think you want him to know, do you?"_ I thought to him.

Edward thought about it and by that time EJ cuddled up to my side and his eyes were drooping. Edward looked down at his son's sleeping form and nodded his head to me. Then he left the living room with Bella and Renesmee.

* * *

**Author's Note:I'm sorry that took so long. School was hectic and teachers were pretty much pmsing, including the guy teachers. So here's chapter 5. Hope you guys like it. Please review and sorry for any mistakes. Any ideas for me please PM me. Im kinda stuck right now. Any POV's you want me to put in.**


	6. Chapter 6-Day Out W the Denalis PART I

**DISCLAIMER:** SM owns all of twilight.

Okay like I said I'm doing a lot of time skips throughout this story.I'm sorry if it bothers you. So 2 weeks later into the story. Oh yes forgot to mention, Irina and Laurent doesn't die. Laurent never went to the Denalis' and yes they will end up together.

* * *

_Two Week's_ _Later_

**EJ's POV**

I let out soft sigh and looked out the window. Everything was fine and dandy I guess. Two weeks after our 'cousins' arrived two nomads came.

One was named Laurent and the other Randall. Randall came first and I didn't think much of him but then again when I think, I usually get scolded from Dad. So he passed my test. Meaning that I have _zero_ tolrence for idioticy. When I met Laurent I still had that indifferent feeling but his accent was _so cool. _The way he pronounced certain words was really funny half the time he talked to Mom and Dad I had to double take for certain words. After a while I got bored and left to go to Grandpa Carlisle's study. I stayed in their until it was time for me to go.

Now back to the present time. I looked over to Mom and wrote down on my writing pad that I wanted to go out. Dad walked over to Mom and sat down by her. Mom showed him what I asked and Dad looked at me and shook his head at me, like I knew he would. Mom however gave him a stern look but I knew that wasn't enough to convince Dad. So I thought out something that I knew would push Dad over, only then Dad would have to agree.

_"Dad? Kate can go with me. Not just Kate, the whole Denali clan. I know I will be safe."_ EJ thought out to Edward. Edward shook his head and I pouted. I walked over to Kate and sat down. I showed Kate what I wrote to Mom and Dad and Kate looked at Mom. I frowned at her.

_"What are doing? Why are you looking at her like that?"_ I wrote on my writing pad. I showed it to her. She looked at me.

"I'm not doing anything to your mother or father. I'm just not pleased that your father is not letting you go out. Oh I can asure you that my family and I are capable of taking care of you, if you wished to go out." Kate explained to me but directed that last part towards Dad.

Dad glared at Kate and growled softly at her. Mom nudged Dad her shoulder and Dad stopped growling but still glared at Kate. I looked back at Kate to see her expression. She had a full blown smile on her face. I sat there looking at her-more like her smile. I heard someone clearing their throat and I was brought out of my staring state. I looked up from her mouth to look at who cleared their throat. I looked around but Mom and Dad were nowhere to be found. I was about to stand up to go look for them but Kate tugged me back to sit down. I ripped my arm from her grip and scowled at her.

Kate looked at me with a hurt expression on her face. I stopped scowling at her but I pointed to me and her arm. I wagged my finger at her. She looked at me with a confused look and all the Denalis' had a small grin on their faces.I grunted but I winced and grabbed my throat. From the corner of my eye I could see Kate looking at me with a worried expression.

"Are you okay EJ?," I nooded my head at her. But I could tell she wasn't convinced. I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed my writing pad.

_"I don't like being handled like that. I hate it when people pull on my arms. It hurts a little when you do that."_ I showed what her what I wrote. Kate read it and looked at me with a soft expression.

Kate was about to say something when Mom and Dad walked back in. As per usual Dad didn't look happy and Mom told me I could go _if_ only all the Denalis' wanted to go. Of course they all agreed to go out with me. So ten minutes later we were all ready and set to go. As I was going outside the door to the car Dad stopped me. I looked up at him with a questioning gaze. He handed me something small and silver, it was a phone. I looked up at him again and asked him why in my head.

"I want you to give me an update whenever you can okay EJ. Or if you get lost use this to call either Mom or me, understood? The Denalis' had the courtesy to add their numbers to your phone."Dad explained to me and then he looked at me with a stern look. I nodded my head and promised to call him. Kate called me and I turned around and went out the door.

I walked to the car and claimed the window seat. There was no way that I would be sitting in the middle. Eleazar got in the driver seat, Carmen in the front, Tanya and Kate in the back with me. Irina and Laurent were going to take another car and drive it into town. During that two weeks apparently Laurent and Irina are mates, whatever that means.

* * *

It took us about an hour to get to Port Angeles and when we got there I literally bolted out of the car before it stopped. As I opened the door I felt somebody tug on my shirt. But I manuvered out of her hold and landed on a rough surface. I looked behind me and saw the car pull to a stop. Kate got out and started towards me. She didn't look happy at all.

"EJ! What were you thinking when you jumped out of the car? You could have gotten hurt." Kate reprimed me but I wasn't phased so I took out my phone and texted her my reply.

_"Sorry about that. Its just that I never really went out. The only places I've been to was the main house and my house. I don't even hunt for my blood. Nessie's the only one that's outside more than I am." _I texted my reply to her. I put my phone away and zipped up my jacket. Kate's phone chimed and she took it out and read my text. By that time Irina and Laurent pulled up and the rest of the Denalis' got out of the car and started towards Kate and I.

Kate looked up from the text and looked at me. She closed the space that was between us and took my hand. We started walking down the street. Neither of us said anything, of course I can't. Tanya caught up with us and she suggested we can go and see a movie.

"That's sounds like a nice idea. What do you think EJ?" Kate asked EJ and she turned around to face me. But when she turned around I wasn't there. I snuck away from Kate and started walking down the street to get something to eat. A movie sounded nice but I needed food. When I found a nice looking Chinese restraunt and was about to go in but Eleazar stepped in front of me.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were going to watch a movie EJ?" Eleazar asked me.

I texted him saying that I was hungry and I asked where Carmen was. He said she's coming shortly. So after five minutes of waiting for Carmen we went into the restraunt. Several minutes later when I got my lunch plate we sat down, the rest of the Denalis' and Laurent came in sat down with us. Eleazar moved away from me a little and I looked at him but I shrugged my shoulders. Instead Kate sat by me. Once again I looked up at her and she looked at me with an annoyed look but impressed look.

"You know you disappeared from me twice and so far I'm impressed. But I told your parents before we left that we are going to _watch_ and take care of you." Kate explained to me. I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head. I finished up the rest of the food on my luch plate and threw away my trash.

When we all walked out of the restruant I walked closer to Carmen and Eleazar. We walked a good five minutes to get to the movie theater. I pulled up short when a small gust of wind blew my way and I smelt for the first time a human blood, fresh human blood. Its not half-frozen or heated. I started walking towards the scent and my mouth literally started filling with venom. I'm guessing the Denalis' can smell it to but I'm also guessing that they saw my eyes turning black. Again I felt someone tugging on my jacket and I growled softly but as soon as it left, my throat started to feel like someone was ripping at it with fire and sharp claws.

But I ignored the pain in my throat and whipped around to glare at the person who grabbed him _again_. I half expected it to be Kate but this time it was Tanya who grabbed me. I scowled at her but I relaxed and tried to show her that I was fine. Kate however was not pleased that Tanya just grabbed me forcefully. She growled just loudly enough where Tanya let me go. When she did, I fixed my jacket and shirt and then I pulled out my phone and sent Tanya a text.

_"Sorry about that. I've been on human blood since the night I was born. I didn't expect for it to have a huge impact on me like it would Mom or Dad. I didn't mean to scare or freak you out:]"_I sent text Tanya and gave her a small sheepish grin. Kate however was not amused one bit as Tanya's phone chimed, Kate pulled me back into her.

I was watching Tanya's facial expressions as she read my text. She kept looking at me in between the sentances. A minute later she nodded her head at me and suggested we go and see a movie as planned. As we were walking down the street Kate held me tight against her, meaning I was away from Tanya. We got to the movie theater and I picked a movie and we went inside and started watching the movie.

* * *

**Here's a new chapter and sorry it took so long had some stuff was going on. I won't be able to update as often as I or you, my readers, would like to but yeah that how it is. I got some stuff going on. If you are wondering about the relationships between EJ and the Denalis and the Cullens well here you are:**

**Cullens-**

**Carlisle: Treats him as his grandson**

**Esme: Treats EJ as her grandson**

**Edward: Tough love to EJ **

**Bella: Spoils and gives EJ almost everything he asks for**

**Rosalie: Loves him like a baby brother**

**Emmett: Loves making jokes on him**

**Alice: Treats EJ as her Barbie Ken**

**Jasper: Loves and adores EJ like his younger brother**

**Renesmee: Adores his sister and listens to her more than anyone **

**Denalis-**

**Tanya: Its on the iffy side, meaning okay but still cautious**

**Kate: Thinks of her as a friend at first but grows to love her**

**Irina: Is indifferent but as long as he makes Kate happy**

**Eleazar: Thinks of him as a son**

**Carmen: Thinks of him as a son**


	7. Chapter 7-Day Out w the Denalis PART II

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

**EJ's POV**

By the time we came out from the movies it was late afternoon and I was hungry. Kate said they were going to the mall. I shuddered at that thought because I remember when Mom was telling me when I was in recovery that Aunty Alice loves to shop. Boy does she love to shop, I've seen Mom's closet.

It was a short distance from the movies to the mall. The only time I've seen the mall was on TV, that couldn't compare to right now. It was crowded and it had many different smells, some of them wasn't very pleasent. In fact nearly everything smelt really greasy and I ended putting my face into Kate's coat. I was using it as a gas mask. But I knew I looked retarded doing so a few more breaths and I pulled out my phone, _again_.

_"Humans are disgusting! __**How**__ do you tolerate they smell? Its awful."_EJ sent the text to everyone. All their phones chimed at the same time.

They looked at me, at their phone, and look at me again. I rolled my eyes at them and gestured to them to answer their phones. But we moved to the side at first. They all pulled out their phones and read them. They all laughed after they read it and when they laughed I pouted at them. Kate bent down and picked me up. I wrapped my arms and legs around her neck and waist. She had a smile on her face and gave me a peck on the cheek. I blushed a little and hid my face in her neck. I can tell you this she smelt better than anything I smelled before. She smelt like pine, mint, freshly fallen snow, and rain. I was inhaling it and I couldn't get enough of it.

She ended up putting me down and sadly I had to let go. But when she put me down I kept a hold of her hand. We walked around for a few minutes and no shops caught my interest. However all the Denali women came to a stop at a store. It was a dark pinkish and red color. I stuck my nose out a little and sniffed. I drew my nose back in disgust and shook my head as if I were trying to get rid of the smell. Eleazar asked if I was hungry and I nodded my head. So Eleazar and Laurent took me to a food court and I got my food and they both started talking about what they both saw throughout their lives. I wanted to comment and ask questions but I'll ask them later. After I ate we went to look at some shops and I found several. I ended up buying 6 new games, 5 new books, and a silver Nano iPod I named Bob.

Around 2 hours later Eleazar got a call from one of the girls and we went out from the mall. I bought 5 books, a new blue Nano iPod, four video games, and a silver bracelet with a red wolf on it for Nessie. But on our way out of the mall a small store caught my eyes. It looked like a jewelry store. I went inside with Eleazar and Laurent following behind me. It had a lot of necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and other items I couldn't name. Any a particular rack caught my eye and I asked Eleazar what it was. He replied it was lockets. You put a mini picture inside of two people you love or one picture and a small saying for them.

"Why?" Eleazar asked curiously. I shook my head and then an idea popped into my head. I knew what to get for everyone for Christmas. But I decided to come with Jacob or Seth. So I made I'd remember what I was supposed to get. So I walked out and went to go to Kate. I went outside to the car where it was parked. I looked at the bags that the girls were carrying and it read "VICTORIA SECRETS" on it. I looked at it curiously and tugged on Kate's shirt, she looked at me and I pointed to her bags. She smiled at me and shook her head at me. I frowned at her and took out my phone.

_"What is "Victoria Secrets"? I'm not gonna take no for an answer."_I texted Kate. Kate's phone chimed and she read it.

"Later EJ I promise. In fact I'll tell you when you're older, hows that sound?" Kate asked and I ended up scowling. She gave her bags to Carmen and Tanya and Kate picked me up. She pecked me on the cheek. I felt my face get hot and I wrapped my arms her neck.

"Hey sweetheart! Why don't you put that kid down and I'll give you a good time. I can show what a _real_ man is like." The man shouted to Kate. I looked up and saw a really ugly looking man and some of his stupid looking friends. They were all laughing.

"Yeah! You can bring your friends too. Minus the guys and the little kid. We can have a good time all night long if all want." The other ugly looking guy said and they all started laughing again. Kate put me down next to Eleazar and Laurent. Kate and Tanya went up to them and they smiled sweetly at them. Then Tanya and Kate punched the four guys in the face. All the guys fell and started swearing and I had to hold in a smile. One of the four guys saw me smiled and he snarled at me.

"You think that's its funny you stupid little brat? Lemme teach you a lesson on how to respect your elders!" The guy started rushing at me but Carmen stepped in front of me.

Eleazar went to control the other guys. But Kate caught the guy back the scruff of his neck and held him up. He looked scared shitless of Kate**(sorry for the foul language from EJ but when your around Emmett and the wolves you tend to pick up some stuff.)** He looked really scared and he ended up peeing his pants a little and he was saying a bunch of stuff. But I wasn't concentrating on him, I was concentrating on the guy's heartbeat. It was beating fast and I could smell the sweet ambrosia of it and despite his revolting smell his blood smelt good.

I was snapped out of my trance by Kate picking me up and walking me to their car. She opened the back door and strapped me in the middle of the seat. She said she was going to catch up with us later saying that she was going to go hunt. I looked at her and I smiled, she smiled back at me. But before she left she grabbed Tanya and said something to her. Kate wasn't smiling and Tanya looked at Kate.

When they done talking, Kate started walking down the street. The door to my left opened and instead of Tanya, Carmen sat by me. Tanya sat in the front by Eleazar. I frowned in concentration and figured out that Kate must have talked to Tanya about the interactions they had throughout the day.

_"Oh boy. I think I'm not going out anytime soon. Oh god! Why did I have to screw this up. I asked for one day to go out and I screw it up! What is wrong with me! AHHHH!"_ EJ thought.

* * *

An hour later we arrived at the house. On most of the way home I fell asleep and I had a really weird dream, nightmare thing.

I was standing in a dark room but a single light was shining and a boy about 15 years old was standing in front of me. He was trying to say something to me but I couldn't inderstand what he was trying to say. When he talked it was like he was far, far away. Like he was underwater and trying to talk. When I looked up into his eyes it was-red. He had red eyes but he looked frantically at me. His hands were moving like he was trying to gesture for me to move. I shook my head at him, I turned around and came face-to-face with three _older_ vampires. They also had red eyes. The middle one smiled and started to reach out to grab me...

I woke up with someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and looked up into Carmen's honey-amber eyes. She had a concerned look on her face. I smiled at her and sat up. I looked around the room I was in and it was the living room. I was lying on one of the couches and everyone, minus my parents, Jacob, and Nessie.

_"Where are my parents and evrybody else?"_I texted to Carmen. I noticed that Kate wasn't back. Then I texted her asking where Kate was.

_"You're parents are outside meeting a new...friend. Kate needed to hunt. Eleazar and Tanya needed to go back to town to pick up a few stuff. Do you need to go hunt, too?" _Carmen 'asked' me. My phone chimed and I read it. I smirked at Carmen and shook my head a little. I texted her back.

_"I don't hunt for my food. Considering my condition. But if you're offering to take then I'm cool with that. But you gotta ask Mom and Dad." _I sent the text to Carmen and gave her a smile. Her phone chimed and she read the text.

She looked at me skeptically at me. Carmen shook her head at me and stuck out her hand. I hopped off the couch and grabbed her hand. We were in the kitchen but Carmen's phone rang. She told me that she was going outside for a moment to talk to whoever she was talking to. I shrugged my shoulders and went to the refrigerator to go and look for food.

A few minutes later Carmen walked back in and she asked if I wanted anything particualr to eat. I pointed to the eggs on the counter. She nodded her head and went to work. For the whole time she was making my eggs, she told me a little about her. She told me all about the different places she and Eleazar stayed at, all the different people she met, and most of the landscape. Even when she was done cooking my eggs, she still talked to me and believe me I wanted to ask her a million questions but I couldn't talk and she told to ask/text her later.

After I finished my food, Carmen took my dishes and washed and cleaned up the mess. Of course I'm not aloud to cook or clean on the kitchen after I nearly set it on fire.

_It was late in the evening and grandma Esme was away with grandpa Carlisle. I was hungry and I went to go and heat up some food that dad left in a container. I took the food out and put it in the pan and turned up the heat to 7. I sat on one of the stools near the stove but my mistake was that I put my head down and ended up falling asleep. Next thing I knew I woke to smoke all around me and Mom and Dad was putting out the fire. When that was done, Mom and Dad stood over me. Dad had his arms crossed over his chest and Mom looked worried but amused. She looked at me like she was trying not to laugh. All I did was give them a small smile. Dad looked like he was about to rip off his head and Mom grabbed my hand pulling me along to go back to bed. So I went up and went to sleep. Later on the next day Mom told me that I wasn't allowed in the kitchen unless I had someone else in with me and it had to be an adult._ **(End of the memory)**

So after Carmen was done cleaning up she took me outside. When we stepped down from the last step Kate emerged out from the woods and was walking up to Carmen and I. Soon she was close enough that she gave me a smile and said something to Carmen in another language. I stared at her in curiosity but from my past experiences I knew that my curiosity got me in trouble most of the time. By that time Seth and Jacob trotted up to us and Renesmee was riding on Jacob's back. Seth bent down on his front legs, signaling for me to climb on. Kate and Carmen backed up a little, assuming from their smell. But when Seth bent down, Kate went right behind me and pulled me into her side a little. At that gesture both Jacob and Seth growled at her. I took it that neither of them like that Kate did that and also that Kate didn't trust them. By that time Dad was walking out with, I'm assuming, another nomad.

_"Why can't they just get along? I mean Seth only offered to let ride on his back, like how Ness is on Jacob's back. What's the deal with Kate?"_ I thought/asked to Dad. Dad just shook his head at me.

"Seth calm down. Kate is just being cautious with everything that is going on," Dad said to Seth trying to calm him down.

"Kate? Seth was offering EJ if he wanted to go hunting with Nessie after she was done with greeting our guest." Dad explained to Kate, also trying to calm her down.

Kate narrowed her eyes at Dad and then turned to glare at the wolves. She growled so soft that I could bearly hear it, but apparently the wolves heard it. Jacob went towards Dad and went down for Ness to get off. Dad helped her off Jacob's back. Then he went toward's Seth and looked at him very stern. Wich again I'm assuming giving him an Alpha order. Seth whimpered softly but back off and started running towards the woods. I continued to stare at him until he disappeared from my line of vision.

I gave out a soft sigh. I shrugged off Kate's hand from my shoulder and went to stand by Ness and Dad. I stood right beside Dad. Until Renesmee was done showing the new vamp why he was here and how my sister and I came to be. Around 3-5 minutes later Ness was done and by that time Eleazar and Tanya came back with a lot of bags. Carmen and Kate went to go help but Kate was hesitant to go. Eleazar leaned over to whisper something into Kate's ear and Kate nodded her head.

So the new vamp introduced himself as Garret. Then Dad introduced me and told Garret I couldn't talk very well considering the "accident" I had. He grinned like an idiot and stuck out his hand for me to shake. I looked at his hand and then back at him. I just shook my head at him. I didn't know why but I had a feeling that I wasn't going to get along with Garret.

"I'm sorry about that Garret, EJ right now is tired and it's time for his nap." Dad said with a slightly annoyed voice. He smiled slightly at Garret then looked down at me with a hard stare.

_"What? I think he's an idiot."_ I thougt out to Dad. All that gave me was him telling me to wait inside the house with Kate and the others.I sighed and smirked at Garret.

_"Maybe I can have Emmett help me 'take' care of Garret. Or I can have Seth and if, maybe Jacob. Oh wait Nessie is going to be upset but mind over matter."_ EJ thought.

I walked into the house and surprisingly enough Seth, Leah, and my mother was in the living room. Leah was glaring at Kate, Seth had his head down, and my mom had her arms were crossed over her chest with a annoyed but amusing look on her face.

"Why the hell did you do that to my brother!? Do you really have a death wish? If you do then I would gladly be the one to grant it!" Leah yelled at Kate.

"Well stupid bi-" Kate started but was cut off when Mom cleared her throat. She nodded her head towards me.

I frowned at Mom then moved my attention toward Kate. When she saw me look at her, she smiled but I narrowed my eyes. I just have had enough of all the problems that has happened today. Dad, Nessie, Jacob, Garret all came inside. I lowered my head and went up to Nessie and grabbed her hand. I laid my head on her shoulder, wich was easy because she was several inches taller than me.

I turned slightly and tugged on Jacob's shirt. He looked down at me and I gestured to go to sleep. He nodded in understanding and picked up Nessie and I both. Nessie laid her head on his shoulder and so did I. At the same time we both yawned and Dad gave the both of us a small smile.

"All rightly I'm just going to put them both to bed and we can talk about some-stuff," Dad nodded and Jacob procceded to walk the door,"I'll be back in a few."

With that Jacob left with Seth and Leah following behind. I yawned one more time and closed my eyes.

_"Finally some peace of the night!"_

* * *

**Well there is Chapte****r 7. Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy! :) Next time, you'll get Kate's POV on her day with EJ and I'll throw in some other stuff.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns all.**

**Kate's POV**

When my family and I first agreed to take EJ out, we never expected him to not only ditch us twice but have him be so difficult to deal with. But I couldn't really blame him considering that Edward and Bella barely took him out. I really wanted him to enjoy himself-well I guess he did. I mean he was cute and all but it was annoying that he actually managed to ditch us.

The part that really annoyed me was that when Tanya grabbed him when he was going towards the human crowd. Really I thought she knew better than to grab EJ right in front of me like that. I can tell you right now that I wasn't pleased. When we went into the movies, Tanya was going sit near EJ just in case he tried to skip out on us. I hissed at her and it only made me hold onto EJ a bit closer to me. I had him sit in between Eleazar and I with Carmen sitting besides Tanya. Throughout the entire movie EJ was really focused on it, meaning his eyes never left the screen and his candy and water were untouched.

So after the movie we all decided that we would stop by the mall and shop for a bit. When we at the entrance of the mall EJ took a deep breath and recolied from the smell. He texted us on the smell of humans and we all laughed at what he texted to us. But I did have to agree with him on that humans are disgusting.

He looks really adorable when he blushes, especially when I get him to blush twice in one day. It was funny when we stopped at Victoia Secrets and EJ almost took a step inside and immedietly step out. He stood in between Eleazar and Laurent with a disgusted look in his face. All of facial expressions are seriously funny.

_"Hmmm? When EJ's older I wonder what he's gonna be like? Will he be so uptight like Edward or layed back like Bella?" _I thought. I looked up and had a light bulb. We were in front of the most prestigious store for womens clothing. I looked behind me and saw that the boys were gone.

"Hey Kate come on! Maybe you can get some clothes for EJ." Irina waggled her eyebrows at me. I gave her a small shove and told her to 'Shut up.'

"I know for a fact that when EJ gets older he won't be like that. He has much of Edward in him to be like that." I said to her. Boy if I could blush, I would've been.

"That's bullshit and you know it. Yeah Edward demands but he doesn't get what he wants, most of the time. However when Bella wants something she gets it. EJ's more like Bella in every way. Nessie is more like Edward." Irina explained while shuffling through the racks.

"I have to agree with Irina on this one Kate," Carmen said agreeing with Irina,"EJ's more like Bella. He's going to be tough when he gets older and maybe a little harder to deal with. He has Bella's rebellious streak all the way."

There were mummers of agreement amongst us, even Tanya. I huffed and started looking at the racks on what they have. They have a nice selections but I started thinking that maybe it's a bit pedophile to be buying this stuff for a boy who is only what, six right now.

"I don't think I want to buy anything right now." I said with a sigh.

"What! Why? We're in Victoria Secrets and your not going to even buy anything!" Tanya said with shock.

"What's bothering you Kate?" Carmen asked softly. I shook my head at her.

"Kate we're all family. What's wrong?" Carmen asked again. I sighed softly and procceded to tell them.

"It's the fact that when I imagened to meet my mate, I didn't expect to meet him when he's young. I mean literally younger, he's probably even going to be younger than me. I don't care about the fact that he's scared or anything I mean I could care less about his baggage, I can deal with that," Carmen cut me off.

"Are you saying that you don't want to be with EJ because he's young or the fact that he's-well a half-breed?" Carmen asked. I know that it was an innocent question but I was feeling a little irritated at what she asked.

"No it's not that. It's because he's young and-no that's not it. Well no..." I stopped because I knew what was wrong I just don't know how to say it out loud.

"Kate just spit it out already. You're seriously getting all out of sorts from a six year old boy. Wow you're like a little school girl. Speaking of which, here you go." Irina scoffed at Kate but threw her a school girl outfit. Carmen shook her head Irina but I knew she was trying to calm me down.

"I'm scared that something is going to happen to EJ. I don't know what or how but I feel like something is going to happen to him. I just wnat to take him away from everything that is happening. One night Edward pulled me aside and told me that even when I made that deal with Bella, he's still going to try and keep with EJ with him. I just want him safe. I feel like I'm going to lose him." I explained. The whole time I wasn't looking at them I just started looking and picking out clothes from the racks.

Tanya slung her arm over my shoulder and told me that no matter what that EJ isn't going anywhere. Carmen and Irina assured me as well. For the rest of the time we spent time looking for clothes and we took it to the counter and payed for it. We walked out of the store with at least two bags on each arm. I looked at the clock on my watch and told the girls what time it was.

"Wow we spent that much time in the store. Well okay I'll call Eleazar to have them meet us at the car." Carmen said while taking out her phone. She dialed Eleazar's number.

"Ask how EJ is doing?" I asked her quickly. I really wanted to know how he was doing. I mostly spent half of our time together away from him. I missed him. I was listening in on the conversation. But I would have to listen to it anyway with vampire hearing and all.

_"Tell Kate to relax EJ is fine. in fact not once did he try to run away. He bought several books,a charm bracelet for Nessie, and a blue iPod named Bob."_ Eleazar said.

That was sweet that EJ bought Nessie a gift. To be honest I felt a little jealous that he bought something for someone else but I reminded myself that was his sister. So we arrived at the car first and we put our stuff in the back. The boys came out just when I was about to put my bags in the back and I caught EJ looking at the bags I had. He tugged on my shirt and pointed to it and I smiled and shook my head at him. He frowned at me. I almost squealed because he looks so adorable when he frowns. EJ took out his phone and started texting on it. I looked at Eleazar and Laurent, Laurent was smiling but Eleazar was trying not to laugh. He was looking down at EJ's phone. My phone chimed a minute later.

_"What is "Victoria Secrets"? I'm not gonna take know for an answer."_ I read EJ's text and wanted to laugh.

_"Oh EJ! When you're older you'll know what it is. Such a joy you are."_ I thought to myself. But said to him at the same time," Later EJ I promise. In fact I'll tell you when you're older, how's that sound?"

EJ just ended up scowling and I felt a little sad he was. It seems like EJ has Edward's scowl down and it's mostly what I see him doing. So I gave my bags to Carmen and Tanya, picked EJ up and kissed him on the cheek. His face went a liitle red and he wrapped his arms around my neck. It seems like EJ is okay with me picking him up. I mean once or twice one of the mutts picked him up but he seems okay with me doing it. Then I heard someone yell out something to us.

"Hey sweetheart! Why don't you put that kid down and I'll give you a good time. I can show what a _real_ man is like." A stupid man shouted at me. I looked around and saw a really ugly looking man and some of his stupid,ugly looking friends. They were all laughing at what I'm assuming their leader said.

"Yeah! You can bring your friends too. Minus the guys and the little kid. We can have a good time all night long if all want." The other ugly looking guy said and they all started laughing again. I put EJ down next to Eleazar and and I went up to them and smiled sweetly at them. Then Tanya and I punched the four guys in the face. All the guys fell and started swearing and I smirked at them.

"Next time **don't** hit on women who are taken, you stupid asshole." I said at the dumb-founded leader. But one of the four guys snarled but it wasn't directed at us. He was looking past Tanya and I. I looked at where he was looking, he was looking at EJ. EJ had a smirk on.

"You think that it's funny you stupid little brat? Lemme teach you a lesson on how to respect your elders!" The guy said. He got up and started rushing at EJ but Carmen stepped in front of EJ.

Before he got to EJ I grabbed the guy by the scruff of his neck and held him up. He had a terrified expression and he urinated himself and was saying,"Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me," over and over again. I let him go and Eleazar and Laurent let the other guys go and looked at EJ. He was still behind Carmen and looked at the guys with a hungry look on his face. I'm guessing he's hearing the heart beat and the blood pumping. I picked him up and went to the car.

I opened the car door and strapped him into the middle. Told him I'm going to be hunting for a little while. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. After I was done settling EJ into his seat, I grabbed Tanya and told her to keep her distance from EJ when I'm not around. I don't want something that Tanya said or did that upsets EJ.

"What if he loses control like he almost did today and I'm the only one around?" Tanya asked. She had a point but I shook my head at her.

I started walking down the street. After today I needed to hunt. It was very stressful and didn't expect it so. I mean like I said I love EJ but I didn't know how this is suppose to work. How is he going to be when he's older, if he even gets older. I don't know how old he's going to be. Is he going to be six forever? What if he doesn't love me like I love him? Will he want to live with me? All those questions and more was running through my head.

When I was having a mental conversation with myself I had reach the forest and I could the fire in my throat. It as bad as when I was a newborn, I wasn't like Bella because if I was it would have been a miracle. I started running deeper into the forest and I came across a small group of bears.

_"Not really my thing but oh wells. Something is better than nothing."_ I thought to myself. I remembered that bears were Emmett's favorite.

I went a little closer and hid behind a small shrubbery bush. I crouched low when one of the bears lifted their heads and sniffed the air. Two of the five bears were growling. I'm guessing they smell the danger. I got tired of waiting and the fire in my throat was burning a little hotter. I sprung into the air and landed on one of the bears and bit down on its jugular.

As I bit down on its jugular, I could feel its..._satisfying_ taste sliding down my throat. The bear was stuggling but a minute later it stopped and the body went limp. I lowered it to the ground while I fed on it. A few minuted later I was finished and I went on looking for more to feed on. I needed to feed more so I could spend more time with EJ. I would hate waste any precious moments with EJ. Our time together would be to short but then again Edward said they would only be their to witness the childrens growth.

_"But then again with the Volturi coming I sincerely doubt that we'll just be standing by and witnessing. As far as I know for them they won't be idly standing by and listening to reasoning. Which again leads to me saying that every moment I have with EJ is precious."_ I thought out.

The rest of my day was spent hunting and thinking. I was thinking about the possibilities about EJ and I.

_"Is this what newly mated vampires feel like? Ugh, I need to talk to Carmen and Eleazar about this or it's going to drive me crazy!"_ I thought.

I started running back to the Cullen's house and just in time to. I saw EJ coming down on the last step. I started walking towards Carmen and EJ. As I was walking closer towards EJ I gave him a smile. I asked Carmen in Spanish.

_"¿Puedo hablar con usted y Eleazar adelante?"_ I asked Carmen. **(Can I talk to you and Eleazar later on?)**

Carmen nodded her head and I caught EJ staring at me. I could see that his mind was whirring with what I just said to Carmen. He's such a curious liitle one. He's just so adorable like that. A small gust of wind past through and I almost gagged on the smell. Some of the bushes were rustling and leaves were cracking under the pressure of the weight on top of them. Two wolves came trotting out and on one of them was carrying Nessie on their backs.

I just glared at them and I stopped breathing because their smell is so revolting. It smells like a wet dog with months old gym clothes left in the locker for a year. Trust me I know what that smells like, not a pleasant experience. Then the sandy-brown was looking at someone. I actually thought it was me but I looked more carefully but he was looking at EJ. The sandy-brown wolf was bending down on his front legs and I pulled EJ into my side a little. Not only seconds after I did that, both wolves growled at me and I was going to say something but Edward walked out with another vampire. He looked good in a rugged way but he couldn't hold a light to EJ. For now EJ has a cut boyish charm goign on but when he is a little older then I will describe him clearly.

EJ had a angry but confused expressions on his face. He looked towards Edward and my guess was that he was asking him something. Edward shook his head at him.

"Seth calm down. Kate is just being cautious with everything that is going on," Edward addressed the dog with what I'm asumming that he was tryign to calm down. Edward turned away from the dog and turned towards me.

"Kate? Seth was offering EJ if he wanted to go hunting with Nessie after she was done with greeting our guest." Edward explained but I wasn't fazed. I knew what he was _trying_ to calm me down as well but his efforts were in vain.

I narrowed my eyes at Edward ten turned to glare at the wolves. I growled softly so EJ wouldn't hear it but soft enough where the stupid mutts could hear it. I wasn't going to let my mate be left alone with these mutts. The reddish-brown wold went towards Edward but only to put Nessie by him. Edward helped Nessie off his back. Then the reddidh-brown dog went towards the mutt known as Seth. He looked at him where a father would look at his child when they did something bad. Then Seth whimpered softly but backed off and ran into the woods.

_"So much for a protector." _I thought sarcastically and Edward looked at me with dislike in his eyes.

EJ shrugged my hand off his shoulder and went to stand by his dad and sister. Carmen and I stood there watching what was going on. Nessie must be showing the newbie why he is here. Around 3-5 minutes later Nessie was done and by that time Eleazar and Tanya were back with a lot of bags. Carmen and I went to go help wiht the bags. When I reached the car Eleazar whispered into my ear. _"Later when EJ is sleeping is when we'll talk." _I nodded my head and went into the house to put it away.

Later on when we were done putting the groceries away we all went into the living room. As I walked into the room one of the smelly mutts started yelling at me. It was the she-wolf. She started saying a bunch of stuff that I really don't care about. I took a deep,un-needed breath and it was mistake but I got smell that EJ was in the house.

The she-wolf was glaring at me, the puppy Seth had his head down and Bella had her arms crossed over her chest with a annoyed but amusing expression on her face. Then the she-wolf started to yell at me,"Why the hell did you do that to my brother!? Do you really have a death wish? If you do then I would gladly be the one to grant it!"

This mutt is getting on my nerves about what I 'did' to her brother. "Well stupid bi-" I started off but Bella cleared her throat. I looked at her and she nodded her head towards the doorway. I turned my head and found EJ standing in the doorway.

He frowned at Bella and looked at me. I smiled at him but he narrowed his eyes at me. I inwardly sighed I guess we're back to square one again. Just then Edward, Nessie, the other dog, and the new vampire all came inside the house and into the living room. EJ walked up to Nessie grabbed her hand and layed his head on her shoulder. Then EJ tugged on the mutt that hangs around Nessie, EJ gestured that he wanted to go to sleep. The mutt nodded his head and picked EJ and Nessie up. I felt a little jealous that the stinky mutt gets to touch and tuck my EJ into bed.

As if on cue both twins yawned and when he did they both laid their heads on each of his shoulders and the mutt carried him out. Edward gave them a smile. After the twins left, Edward turned towards my family and I.

"Kate, everyone this is Garret. He is a nomad from Louisiana area." Edward introduced the nomad to us. We gave a small 'Hello' and wave to him. He nodded to each of us.

Tanya stepped up and introduced us to him."Hello Garret I'm Tanya leader of the Denali Clan. These are my sisters Kate and Irina, and the couple on the loveseat is Carmen and Eleazar."

When Tanya was done introducing all of us to Garret his eyes went back to me. I raised my eyebrow at him and he smiled wildly at me. I had to resist the urge to laugh at him because I know what he's thinking.

Both Carmen and Eleazar walked up to me. "Ready Kate?" Carmen asked me and I nodded my head. The three of us walked out of the Cullen house.

* * *

**Here is chapter 8 for you. Sorry for not updating. I was busy for the fisrt 6 week of summer. I'm kind of new to writing and posting,so I'm not sure how this works so if someone can give me some instuctions on how posting links to your profile then that would great. **


End file.
